The True Lily Evans and James Potter story
by Carolinelily Fairchild Evans
Summary: So this is if Lily had a different background and Potter is 2 years ahead of her. Please Review


Hello my name is Caroline Lily Juliet Fairchild Evans and you can call me any one of my many name's I do not care. I am in my 6 year at hogwarts and was put in Gryffindor. I am muggle born but that does not bother me except for when as a prefect I have to dock points from myself for getting into fights defending my parentage because just like my mother I have a sharp tongue. My father taught me to obey rules like my life depended on it and it did he was very violent he lead me to be observant, Brave and independent in ways i should not have had to be at the age of 5. In Elementary school I was picked on for being smart and witty and wise but found friends who used me for my generosity till i scolded them and they became true friends till i almost died in a car accident and survived because of my magic i could not make them magic so they were mean. aside from the few bullies i was a happy child i was clever so i stayed away from home. I was mature many years beyond my age. I loved the library i was able to do my homework there the teachers deemed me a dependable imaginative reliable student. I was persistent in trying to use my magic to help my family and they would thank me for helping and always being able to help father out of a tantrum by using my magic tricks. I was courageous and meticulous with my actions on the playground, i was a leader because i was able to adapt to many different situations and respond accordingly was someone having a bad day then I was caring and complemented them. At hogwarts i was responsible and respectful worried i was going to be thrown out if i put one toe out of line. At hogwarts my relationship with my brother was less than perfect. He loved the magic i could do but that was all he was using me just like my father but i stopped putting up with it because i realized i did not owe him anything. I think he was jealous but i will never know because he goes to military school and is never home. I tried to write to him but he never answered any of my hogwarts people started to see me for how I was a loyal, Strong, Logical, trustworthy nice person. I know why I am still alone with no friends it is because I am unlovable by boys. No boy has ever loved me or maybe it is because I never gave the boys a chance. I am a prankster I never get in trouble for it because no one catches me. I use the marauders map and an old invisibility cloak i found with it. Professor Potter James Potter my head of house knows all the pranks are me I think. He brings out the best in me because he knows the real me the me that I barely now. When I was a first year Potter was a third year so I saw what an arrogant little toe rag he was. But I also looked up to him because of his excellent pranking systems. On my second day of school I changed all the files in Filch's office into point systems each prank was rated for daring, amusement and creativity. If someone broke a rule or pranked someone else and did not get caught then it would go into an anonymous persons record. I was really good at never getting caught. At the end of my first year Anonymous AkA me had the most points much to Potter and Blacks dismay. But seeing as they had the second most number of points I decided to bless them with a gift. I sent a firework into the last feast of the year that said biggest pranksters/rule breakers/Bullies in the school presenting James Potter Sirius Black. there faces were traced into the stars along with a circle representing me or Anonymous. It will stay there forever. On the train I gather all the graduated seventh years in an enlarged compartment. I had all of them sign a piece of paper before I revealed my self this put them in tongue tying curse. so they can't reveal who I am to anyone. No one thought it could have been me because I am the perfect student. Second through 4th year it went on the same. My fifth year the marauders were graduating and they heard the rumors about anonymous revealing her or himself. Potter was not on the train home from hogwarts he was at Hogwarts to prepare to be the next defence against the dark arts teacher. I see Black when i am under the disillusionment charm. I drop a ribbon at his feet he looks at it. For being the second best prankster and a good friend love anonymous. Sirius at that point grabbed the piece of paper from Remus and signed for everybody. I use a deep dark low voice

"You wont be able to tell James you know and werewolf, Animagus statuses registered or not are able to convey the information even in animal form. You can't even talk about me if i am not in the room. Three hints first then for every wrong guess i will give you a clue. Clue one: I am female Clue 2: I am in Gryffindor Clue 3: I am a prefect."

"Amelia Bones" Someone calls out

"No clue 4: I am not a fan of James Potter"

"Hannah Abbot" Remus Calls out

"Clue 5: I know Sirius Blacks patronus is a shaggy Mangy dog whom his friends call snuffles Peter Pettigrew is a rat James Potter is a stag Remus lupins is a wolf named moony. Moony Wormtail Padfoot Prongs. I am the Only one who could do this and get away with it. Risempramenta" I then felt remus take off the charm because he could not do it.

"Lupin" I call

"I can't believe this puppy could not do it himself"

Black calls " How could you do that to someone you shagged?"

"I can honestly say I have never been touched, Kissed or even brushed past a boy ever in my life. My father even only kissed me on the cheek." I say Forcefully. I send a silent Crucio his way and hold it for about 20 seconds. He doubles over in pain.

"I know who you are he says." I attempt to whistle the jeopardy tune. Lupin and Sirius yell

" Caroline Lily Juliet Fairchild Evans". I take the disillusionment charm off of myself.

"took you long enough" I tease "I was getting worried Dumbledore knows who i am so don't worry". I hope I get head girl next year Mcgonigal and Potter both said they would recomend me. I took my Aperation test over the summer and passed. I also had to heal my mother numerous times. I got a job at the leaky cauldron and worked there all summer. I debated to bring mum to St. Mungos at one point but when we got there they sent no other than James Potter. I disapparated with mum before he saw me but he got an eye full of her. Great now i am probably the only witch that comes to school with bruises and Potter will know it was my mum. I also study up on the dark arts since I wanted to be an auror. Just before I get ready to go back to hogwarts I get a letter saying i was appointed head girl no one else wanted the position and Frank Longbottom was my partner. Great i get to live in close contact with a married boy and I am scared of boys in general. I left a note at st. Mungos that day that said Abuse get more female healers. Mum came to Platform 9 (3/4) on the platform I saw Professor Potter and Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey hurried over to my mum and started tending to her.

"Professor Potter"

"Evans is his curt response"

"What do you need and don't sugar coat it please."

"Your brother died from cancer as your head of house I am obligated to tell you."

"Right can you get me a meeting with dumbledore. please buisness that i do not feel comfortable discussing with you."

"I am sorry about last week, I did not mean to startle you i am the person they send out to talk to anyone your age because i was so popular at hogwarts."

"Well if it is a women tell them to send out a women because you looked my mother up and down like you did my father was worse to her."

"You can apparate yes the apparition ban is down at hogwarts just apparate into his office. But may I give you a hug first."

"Why i ask?" hesitantly wary of a strange mans affections.

"It helps with emotional healing or that is what sirius says. A hug is a way to show you care about someone. Every year you come to hogwarts with bruises all over your body you won't be partners with boys and yet you know everything they do." "What is a Hug i Ask him."

"It is where someone puts their arms around you and squises." I am wary and guarded once again. I decide no not until I talk to dumbledore. I disapparate without a second thought to Dumbledore. I am shaking as he helps me up.

" Dumbledore I am scared of affection what is a hug and can you give me one. I trust you. No" I say suddenly I am too scared

"Have you ever clutched something to your chest" He asks "then you hugged it. Just imagine doing that to a human."

"May i continue to meet Remus outside in my doe form and go on jaunts through the forbidden forest."

"you may" He says

"I have been abused badly this year."

"you need to tell Potter all of this" he says "he can help more than you know."

" Will you tutor me Professor in wandless magic"

"No but i will find a teacher for you"

"I aspire to be an auror so if possible"

"no one less would teach you" he assures me "Potter then" he says "His parents are aurors and has been qualified for many years. You are excused from patroles on full moons same as every year". _Great I get to spend my evenings with Potter and my free nights with him too._

"Professor I am scared of Potter. On the train I revealed who I was and tormented Black." I drew the memory from my brain and gave it to him.

_Potter was not on the train home from hogwarts he was at Hogwarts to prepare to be the next defence against the dark arts teacher. I see Black when i am under the disillusionment charm. I drop a ribbon at his feet he looks at it. For being the second best prankster and a good friend love anonymous. Sirius at that point grabbed the piece of paper from Remus and signed for everybody. I use a deep dark low voice _

"_You wont be able to tell James you know and werewolf, Animagus statuses registered or not are able to convey the information even in animal form. You can't even talk about me if i am not in the room. Three hints first then for every wrong guess i will give you a clue. Clue one: I am female Clue 2: I am in Gryffindor Clue 3: I am a prefect."_

"_Amelia Bones" Someone calls out _

"_No clue 4: I am not a fan of James Potter"_

"_Hannah Abbot" Remus Calls out_

"_Clue 5: I know Sirius Blacks patronus is a shaggy Mangy dog whom his friends call snuffles Peter Pettigrew is a rat James Potter is a stag Remus lupins is a wolf named moony. Moony Wormtail Padfoot Prongs. I am the Only one who could do this and get away with it. Risempramenta" I then felt remus take off the charm because he could not do it. _

"_Lupin" I call _

"_I can't believe this puppy could not do it himself" _

_Black calls " How could you do that to someone you shagged?"_

"_I can honestly say I have never been touched, Kissed or even brushed past a boy ever in my life. My father even only kissed me on the cheek." I say Forcefully. I send a silent Crucio his way and hold it for about 20 seconds. He doubles over in pain._

"_I know who you are he says." I attempt to whistle the jeopardy tune. Lupin and Sirius yell_

" _Caroline Lily Juliet Fairchild Evans". I take the disillusionment charm off of myself. _

"_took you long enough" I tease "I was getting worried Dumbledore knows who i am so don't worry". _

" You are truly terrified"

"Yes the only other male humans I interact with willingly are professors who I have not known previously, You and Remus Lupin, As animals."

"I think you should observe Lupin in your animal form when he is in his human form, A walk down around the lake perhaps to show you that not all men are evil."

"yes I think I could handle that thank you Dumbledore" He looks into a mirror and says Remus Lupin. I am under the cloak in a flash.

" I think your friend is looking for you. A doe with emerald green eyes won't leave the whomping willow. I believe you she is not an ordinary doe and she will reveal herself tonight I think." he says into the mirror

"go" he says to me. His eyes tell me silently that everything will be ok. I nod before disappearing with a crack. I make it into the whomping willow without anybody spotting me. I change quickly and go out before I lose my nerve. I walk up to him slowly. I sniff him it is my best sense in this form. It is him or a really good impersonator. He places on hand on my back and I lead him to the forbidden forest. I motion for him to do the patronus charm. He does it and a wolf bursts out. I can trust him for now.

"My memory is of me and you" he says. " you made my transformations bearable". "Why don't you let others see you?" " I have friends who want to meet you but it is not going to happen is it? is it because they are male" I stomp yes

"I understand you are just a little skittish aren't you?" I stomp yes again. He pulled me into a hug. It is ok I can help you if you tell me what is wrong. I change back to human form as soon as he turned around and pulled my clothes on. I realize I survived my first hug. Yes I think to myself. I start crying for my father my mother my brother for me not having to deal with him all the time. For his kindness not exactly knowing who i was talking about. Remus puts his arms around me. I lean into him and just let it out.

"Abusive father Neglective brother"

" why me" He asks?

" Your eyes they scream nice and caring James did too but he cursed students just like my father hurt my mother and me. You on the other hand was nice to me the first night of school I went out on a jaunt and found you. I helped you and helping you helped me deal with everything going on at home."


End file.
